


Comets and Dragons

by aureumie



Series: Hogwarts' Tea & Cookies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bit of Action, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Goblet of Fire Arc, Hufflepuff Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Professors, Slytherin Kim Taehyung | V, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureumie/pseuds/aureumie
Summary: “I don’t think you’re expecting me to forget whatever happened at the tournament during our time at Hogwarts,”Taehyung blinks innocently back at the younger male and tilts his head, smiling, “My, whatever do you mean, darling?”OrTaehyung and Jungkook reminisce their years in Hogwarts when the quinquennial Triwizard Tournament was at its peak.





	Comets and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is back because I absolutely love Harry Potter and Taekook to bits ❤  
So this is loosely based on the fifth installment of the franchise (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) with some changes, obviously. For one thing, there's no Harry Potter here (lol) and does not follow the timeline of the book since this is an AU.  
Again, here's a disclaimer: I do not own BTS, Harry Potter nor the franchise. The plot in this story is purely fan-made and fictional and is in no relation to the actual storyline of Harry Potter. Thank you!

“You really like it here, don’t you?” Jungkook chuckles softly, his upper body comfortably reclining on his stack of fluffy soft pillows as his boyfriend, Taehyung, rests his head against his chest. They were laying on Jungkook’s bed in his magically endowed home underneath the sentient Acacia-like tree, leisurely lounging in the morning now that Jungkook had finished his morning chores and routine with his magical creatures.  
  
Taehyung hums, nuzzling his cheek on Jungkook’s cottony sweater— Halloween was fast approaching and the weather was taking a turn now that the chilly seasons began to approach, “I love it here— away from all the noise, the paperwork and nosy students. Also—“  
  
The elder picks his head up and glances lovingly at the younger male, “_You’re_ here, sweetheart.”  
  
Jungkook giggles, a light blush adorning his cheek as he playfully flicks the elder on the forehead, “Are you sure you’re not just running away from work?” He says while carding his fingers through the elder’s soft blonde hair, untangling strands along the way.  
  
Taehyung groans, smiling against Jungkook’s chest as he rests his head back down again, “Baby, don’t be _mean_—“ The bubbly laughter that he gets in reply has him smiling wider, “I’ve just had a busy night with the First Years yesterday. I think I deserve a little nap in my boyfriend’s arms, don’t you think so?”  
  
“Hmm,” Jungkook hums, smiling as Taehyung cuddles closer, wrapping his arms around his middle body a little tighter, “Speaking of busy, it seems like the school’s getting a bit more hectic these past few days. I know Halloween is coming up, but it can’t be that— is something big happening?” He asks, glancing at the window beside his bed where he has a clear view of the school from afar, having his house being situated at the border between Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Taehyung shuffles in his place, looking up once more with a raised eyebrow, “Have you forgotten, dear?”  
  
Jungkook blinks back at Taehyung’s confused expression, pouting as the elder further teases him with a look, “Forgotten what, hyung?”  
  
Taehyung grins before pressing a quick peck on Jungkook’s pouty lips, “The Triwizard Tournament, of course!”  
  
Jungkook’s eyes widen at the realization and parts his lips in surprise, “What? It’s that time of the year again?”  
  
“_Yep_,” Taehyung says with a pop at the end, burying his nose in Jungkook’s sweater, “Sounds like Durmstrang’s putting up a fight again this year— I hear they’re sending out their best students to compete.”  
  
“Don’t they always,” Jungkook says flatly and that perks up Taehyung’s interest as he stares at the younger male again.  
  
“Why do you sound so displeased about it, baby? It’s one of the highlights for every student at Hogwarts— for every _wizard_, actually.”  
  
Jungkook grimaces, “I know—“ He sighs, running his hand along Taehyung’s hair again just to distract himself, “But I don’t like how they use some creatures in the games; it doesn’t help the already obvious stigma around them, you know?”  
  
Taehyung’s eyes soften as he coos, “Ah, of course you’d think like that, our beloved _Keeper of the Forest_— ouch!” He winces and chuckles in defeat as Jungkook pinches his ear in retort.  
  
“Also,” Jungkook looks at him sternly, as if remembering something with the way his eyes focus and shine at Taehyung, “I don’t think you’re expecting me to forget whatever happened at the tournament during_ our_ time at Hogwarts,”  
  
Taehyung blinks innocently back at the younger male and tilts his head, smiling, “My, whatever do you mean, darling?”  
  
“_Taehyung_!” Jungkook whines, pouting, “I am _never_ forgetting that time _you_ were a Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard tournament!”  
  
The elder grins and laughs, ignoring Jungkook’s upset face as he scoots up, lifting his body with his elbows to place a tender kiss on the black haired male’s frown and at his nose, loving the way he wrinkles it in response, “But I won that year, remember?”  
  
“_Yes_,” Jungkook huffs, “After you nearly lost your life in _every_ challenge! How do you think that made _me_ feel, Kim Taehyung?!”  
  
Taehyung fondly looks back at the visibly upset younger male, “Didn’t we have this conversation back then too, sweetheart? I don’t suppose you’re about to rant all of that again, are you?”  
  
Jungkook pouts, puffing his cheeks causing the elder to chuckle and poke at one soft cheek.  
  
“But in the end it all worked out, didn’t it?” Taehyung raises an eyebrow, smiling down at the younger male now blushing underneath him, wriggling a little under his warm gaze. “Right,_ Jungkookie_?”  
  
“_Hyung_—“ Jungkook whines, lightly punching him on the chest, “Stop it—“  
  
“Ah, but you had to make me remember it,” Taehyung hums, chuckling, “And I remember it _very_ clearly.”  
  
Jungkook groans, pulling his hands to cover his face. Taehyung grins, leaning down to kiss every knuckle his lips could touch.  
  
Of course, how could they forget what happened during that Triwizard tournament? The tournament where Taehyung became a Hogwarts champion, where he faced all the challenges head on and where Jungkook— sweet, sweet Jungkook— stood by his side till the very end.

✢ ✢ ✢

“I hear Moon Jongup from Durmstrang is dropping his name in the goblet!” An excited Gryffindor chimes with his friend as they pass by where Seventh year Taehyung was sitting near the castle plaza, eyes trailing after them in curiosity.  
  
“Moon Jongup, huh?” Taehyung hums in thought, “Durmstrang is really pulling out all the stops this year. They must be really desperate by now.”  
  
Beside him, Fifth year Jungkook looks up from his Care of Magical Creatures reference book, fixing his round glasses up his nose as he looks at Taehyung with a scrutinizing gaze, “You’re not thinking of dropping your name in that goblet, are you Taehyung?”  
  
The Slytherin raises both eyebrows, seemingly skeptical at the Hufflepuff’s claims, “What? _No_, no— I’m not,” He hurriedly says as he looks back towards the main building of the castle where the goblet, a large magically endowed cup that Headmaster Dumbledore had introduced earlier during the feast at the Great Hall, lay waiting for students in their Seventh years to drop their names into for the tournament. Any legal aged wizard can join, hence why only Seventh years were allowed to participate. Of course, the goblet will only choose one to be the school champion for the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
The Triwizard tournament is a highly acclaimed competition between the three largest schools in Europe— Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Each school will be represented by a champion, chosen by the Goblet of Fire. In the previous tournament, Beuxbatons Academy had won which means the competition is at its peak this year, especially for Hogwarts and even more so for Durmstrang.  
  
Jungkook throws him a suspicious glance, “Hyung, you are bad at lying.”  
  
Taehyung drops the facade and pouts, “I’d say the same to you, Kookie,” He evades a swipe from the younger male before adding, “Aw,_ c’mon_— it’ll be the highlight of my Seventh year. Besides, what are the chances of me becoming the Hogwarts champion? I’m pretty sure there’re a lot of other students who had dropped their names in the goblet already.”  
  
“But you can’t say there’s no possibility you will be chosen, hyung—“ Jungkook huffs, “And to have you participate in that dangerous tournament— not to mention a tournament with plenty of questionable treatments to magical creatures—“  
  
“I’m pretty sure _that’s_ the main reason why you don’t like this tournament in the first place, Jungkook.” Taehyung replies with a fond expression as the young Hufflepuff almost bristles in his place, closing the book and pouting.  
  
“It’s just—“ Jungkook argues before he tones down his voice as a few other students pass by where they were seated, “Having Dragons or Hippogriffs chained and agitating them for viewing pleasure? Disturbing the peace of the beasts in the Forbidden Forest? Why can’t they have the same rights as us when we’re violating their freedoms like this?”  
  
Taehyung looks at the younger male lovingly, admiring his fervor and dutiful stand into protecting his magical creatures. It’s no secret now among most of the students at Hogwarts how Jungkook is when it comes to his critters— having the highest grades in Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology classes, always being found out in the castle grounds or in the gardens, or sometimes being seen with his nose buried in his books and journals— Jungkook, for most of the student body, was a weird kid, an outcast with a weird passion for other wordly beings. _The Hogwarts’ Zookeeper_, they jokingly called him, much to Taehyung’s chagrin. This is why he rarely has friends close to him, because very few understood him the way Taehyung did. Still, it didn’t stop the elder at all from pursuing the young aspiring Magizoologist. How can he stop really? Especially when Jungkook’s eyes shone brighter than any star he’s ever seen in the night skies. Now they’re as close as best friends can be— an unlikely pair between a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, two years apart with two different personalities.  
  
“I’m sorry if that upsets you, Kookie.” The elder replies and Jungkook blinks before shaking his head adamantly, ducking shyly so that his fringe covers his speckled gaze.  
  
“N-No— I’m not— I’m not upset at _you_, hyung.” Jungkook croaks guiltily, looking back to his book, “I’m upset at— at— you know what I’m upset over.”  
  
Taehyung chuckles at the younger male’s pout before leaning over to poke a cheek. Jungkook turns to look at him before sighing, shoulders slumping down.  
  
“It’s also very dangerous, hyung. I just don’t want you getting hurt.”  
  
And Taehyung tries to control the little smile that forms on his face as he looks into Jungkook’s starry eyes— even in broad daylight they shine like comets, “I know, Jungkook. But—” and Jungkook practically deflates in his seat, earning him a soft laugh from the elder, “I just want to try, you know? It’s to test myself, really. I’ve come a long way here in Hogwarts and I’m proud to be in this school— I want to show them what a student from Hogwarts can do and there’s absolutely no way I’m letting Beauxbatons win again this year.”  
  
Jungkook frowns, “Doesn’t mean it has to be you who has to prove that, Taehyung.”  
  
Taehyung softens his gaze and pats the younger’s soft hair, “You’re right, but it doesn’t hurt to try, right? Besides, I’m as against the treatment with magical creatures as you are, Kookie— and if I can show that as a champion, don’t you think people will be more aware of that for the next tournaments?”  
  
Jungkook makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat, “But that’s not your responsibility, hyung!”  
  
Taehyung grins, “You worry too much,”  
  
“Only because I—“ and then Jungkook stops abruptly, eyes widening in a split second as he realizes what he was about to say.  
  
Taehyung tilts his head, “Jungkook?”  
  
The younger male looks down, cheeks aflame and dark fringe covering his eyes, “Nothing— it’s nothing, hyung.”  
  
Taehyung raises an eyebrow, “Are you sure? You were about to say something—“  
  
“No— No, I wasn’t. It’s nothing. _Really_.” Jungkook clears his throat, shy all of a sudden. “Forget about it, hyung.”  
  
The elder blinks before shrugging nonchalantly, it’s not uncommon for the younger male to act a little strange from time to time, especially when he’s near or talking about magical creatures— “All right, if you say so.”  
  
A peaceful silence falls between them, calmly mingling with the faint sounds of other students passing by, of Durmstrang boys huddling about and speaking in their native tongues, and of a few girls from Beauxbatons walking past them— a hint of Rosemary and Violets wafting by from their elegant silk uniforms— Taehyung likes peaceful moments like this, always has, especially when he shares them with Jungkook. But it would be nice to break free from that with the Triwizard tournament coming up—  
  
“Are you going to join then?” Jungkook’s voice, rather soft and yielding now, catches Taehyung’s attention again. The elder looks back and sees Jungkook opening his book, not meeting his eyes with his black hair covering his face, it’s obvious he doesn’t want Taehyung to see just as much as it’s clear as day that he’s only pretending to read.  
  
“You know the answer to that, Jungkook.”  
  
The younger male gives a brief nod and purses his lips. A pregnant pause passes by before he sighs quietly, “Okay.”  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jungkook flips a page, Taehyung’s sure he hasn’t read a single word from the previous one, “You do what you want, hyung. I’ll— I’ll just— be _here_.”  
  
“Here?”  
  
Jungkook nods again, still not meeting his gaze, “Yeah. I’ll just be here.”  
  
Taehyung smiles warmly even though Jungkook isn’t looking at him directly. He reaches over and cards his hands through the Huffepuff’s black locks— soft and tender, “Okay. Thank you, Jungkookie.”  
  
And Taehyung leaves the younger male to write his name on a small piece of parchment and drop it in the goblet.  
  
He doesn’t expect much, but it doesn’t hurt to try.

Taehyung is the Hogwarts representative— the Hogwarts champion.  
  
The Slytherins cheer excitedly at having their Kim Taehyung chosen, clapping their hands enthusiastically and patting him on the back— even the other houses were ecstatic— a moment of camaraderie breaks through the walls of Hogwarts as the tournament officially begins now that they have a champion in their midst.  
  
Durmstrang Institute has Moon Jongup as their champion whereas Beauxbatons Academy has Jung Wheein— no matter how you look at it, competition will be tough with such talented wizards chosen from each school.  
  
Jungkook is seated in the Hufflepuff table, clapping slowly while glancing around the hall. Everyone is overjoyed, everyone is cheering loudly, everyone is brimming with hope to reclaim the victory but all Jungkook can think about is how difficult and dangerous the challenges will be. He knows the tournament is not some silly magic show with cheap parlor tricks. It’s a competition of the best wizards from the best schools— and with challenges just as hard as one could imagine are bound to lie ahead. He presses his lips nervously, trying not to make eye contact with the elder. He doesn’t want to worry Taehyung by being such a killjoy. He knows the Slytherin would worry and drop everything to cheer him up. He’ll rather just support him from the sidelines in silence.  
  
Jungkook tilts his head to peek through one student’s shoulder to see Taehyung rejoicing with his fellow Seventh years and he smiles to himself at seeing him so happy. He silently leaves the hall, missing the way the blonde Slytherin turns towards his direction at the Hufflepuff table— hoping to catch a pair of starry eyes, only to miss them at the last second.  
  
Jungkook walks away from the celebration, heading for the library. He knows the tournament will incorporate magical creatures of higher strength and more violent tendencies— something that makes him upset and his stomach churn uncomfortably at the thought— so he’d better start reading a bit on those kinds of creatures to get a grasp on how to handle them. He knows he doesn’t have to, he knows Taehyung will have plenty of support along his way and not just in his own house but Jungkook would like to help, even if it’s unnecessary.  
  
Because Jungkook doesn’t want Taehyung to get hurt.  
  
Because Jungkook likes Taehyung— no, he loves him. A_ lot_.  
  
The younger male arrives at the library, it’s practically deserted since most of the students are celebrating at the Great Hall. He heads his way to the Magical Creatures section and picks out some books— most of which he’s already read, but it doesn’t hurt to read them again. After all, this time it’s not for leisurely reading.  
  
He settles down at a corner, flipping through pages and pages of large, dangerous creatures— would they use Hippogriffs? Giants? Ogres? Trolls? Perhaps something poisonous and more violent? Jungkook’s head and stomach churn at the thought. Taehyung shouldn’t have to get hurt over some victory title but he knows he can’t persuade the elder anymore.  
  
Jungkook sighs, fixing his glasses again as he turns and looks out the window— Taehyung has been nothing but a bright light for him. The elder didn’t have to spend so much time with him, didn’t have to listen or hang out with him and tolerate his weird tendencies and random outbreaks when magical creatures were concerned— but he did. He still does. Jungkook never understood why. What he does know is that Taehyung is special to him. The Slytherin, two years older than him, who is so willing to be by his side, a weird Hufflepuff with no friends (unless you count Hagrid), an outcast because of what he believes in. Through it all, Taehyung has protected, supported and understood him—  
  
— how can Jungkook not have feelings for him?  
  
The younger male sighs and returns to his books, only to jump in surprise at the sight of the blonde Slytherin sitting beside him, leaning against his table with his head in his hand as he watches him back— those cunning and perceptive eyes that seem to read what’s behind many layers make Jungkook sweat in his place as he squeaks, “T-Taehyung?!”  
  
The elder smirks, “What are you doing here all by yourself? Everyone’s having a party out there— no one’s bothering to read a book or two at a time like this, Kookie.”  
  
Jungkook flushes, his thoughts a mess at the elder’s sudden appearance. Keep it together, Jeon! “Well... maybe I’m not like everybody else, then.” He huffs, eyes darting to his book. He misses the way Taehyung’s smile softens as his eyes shine, still looking at his direction.  
  
“That is true.”  
  
“... What?” Jungkook blinks and turns to look at the elder who has shifted in his place so that he’s now leaning against the chair, throwing his head back with a groan.  
  
“Come on, Jungkookie. It’s boring without you there.” Taehyung fakes a pout in his direction.  
  
Jungkook wills his cheeks not to turn any more redder than they already are, “_I’m_ the boring one. I’ll just ruin the mood.”  
  
“Not to me.” Taehyung says simply and Jungkook tries not to think too much into his words. A snake’s tongue can be quite deceiving after all. “Please, Jungkookie? What are you doing reading all of this anyway? I’m pretty sure you’ve read them more than once already.”  
  
Jungkook fidgets in his place. He should keep his plans to himself. Taehyung doesn’t need to know. “I—“ He stammers. God, Taehyung was right. He’s just as bad as lying as he is. “I was just going through them... one more time. For O.W.Ls.”  
  
“O.W.Ls?” Taehyung blinks incredulously, “Those aren’t until the end of the year, Jungkook. You have plenty of time to prepare for that.”  
  
“But—“  
  
“No buts,” Taehyung stands and takes Jungkook’s hand in his. It’s such an innocent gesture but it has Jungkook’s heart hammering against his chest. If Taehyung was an actual snake, he’d have felt it by now. “Come on, you’re joining the party with me, whether you like it or not.”  
  
And Jungkook can never deny Taehyung anything, really.

The first task is a gut-wrenching one— _Dragons_. Jungkook managed to tickle the hint out of Hagrid by giving him a new flute to play music to his three-headed pet dog called Fluffy the night before the first task. Needless to say, Jungkook had blanched once hearing that it’ll be dragons and it seems like not just any dragons were caught— one of them was the Hungarian Horntail, considered to be the most dangerous breed in recorded history. The others were the Chinese Fireball and the Welsh Green— Jungkook prays Taehyung chooses any of those but the Horntail.  
  
He needs to warn Taehyung, Jungkook has read a bit about them and they’re not so easy to deal with— and this is just the first task for the whole tournament, it’s bound to get worse. He runs around the school, books about dragons tucked under his arm as he looks for the elder and heads for the Quidditch field where the first task will be held. He manages to sneak past a few staff members till be reaches the champions’ tent and peeks through the crevices to see Taehyung’s back.  
  
“Taehyung!” He hisses behind the tent’s fabric, “Taehyung! _Taehyung_!”  
  
“Hey, what are you doing there?!” One elderly wizard catches him and Jungkook jumps in his place, turning around and then back to the little space in the tent, groaning as Taehyung had shown no signs in noticing his presence. Then, he’s grabbed by the back of his robe and pulled away from the tent, “Nobody is allowed near the champions’ tent—“  
  
“Please, wait! I just have to—“  
  
“_Nobody_, kid.” The wizard warns with a glare directed at Jungkook, “Get to the bleachers. The tournament will start soon.”  
  
Jungkook is led outside near the bleachers and sighs in defeat, turning around to face the tent. Taehyung is there and he has no idea that dragons were the first challenge— of course, no one does but it would help him a whole lot to have a decent idea about them. Jungkook paces around in his place before he stops, eyes wide with an idea. He just hopes it works.  
  
Meanwhile, Taehyung is sitting in the tent, flexing and stretching his fingers in the leather gloves the tournament uniform has for them. He’s in a Hogwarts themed champion uniform with the Slytherin colors to accentuate his house. He runs his hand through his blonde hair as he prepares himself.  
  
Beside him, Wheein is getting a small pep talk with her (rather tall and gigantic) Headmistress from Beauxbatons Academy while Jongup is slowly pacing back and forth in his side of the tent, tension visible in his posture as his Headmaster looks on. Headmaster Dumbledore heads over and gives him a knowing smile before patting him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
“You’ll do your best, won’t you, Kim Taehyung?” Dumbledore asks with a smile.  
  
The Slytherin nods, “Of course, Professor.”  
  
“Good,” Dumbledore nods before he eyes the tent wall for a moment, “You have plenty of support from the other side, after all.” And he gives him one more smile before leaving to talk with the tournament officials.  
  
Taehyung tilts his head in confusion, turning to look at the spot where Dumbledore was staring momentarily. He sees a gap between the tent walls and sees something fluttering about behind it. He slowly pulls the flapping tent cloth wider to allow the object in. It’s a paper butterfly, transfigured magically and charmed to allow it to fly. It lands in Taehyung’s palm and opens itself the moment it touches his skin—  
  
The Slytherin’s eyes widen as he turns around, away from prying eyes as he reads the paper note—  
  
_Welsh Green— rather subdued breed, prefers to avoid humans altogether, probably the easiest among the three_  
  
_Chinese Fireball— fast, smart and aggressive but more tolerant and not as territorial_  
  
_Hungarian Horntail— most dangerous, DO NOT ENGAGE!! Extremely fast and can keep up even with a Firebolt broom! Be careful!_  
  
_Dragons have thick hide to protect them from most spells but their weakness is in their eyes. It’s best to stun them or distract them rather than try to beat them. Watch out for their fire!_  
  
Taehyung knows this handwriting anywhere and almost chuckles in disbelief at the note. He didn’t expect Jungkook to do this— but he did, he actually did, and now Taehyung doesn’t want to let him down. Has this been what he’s been reading all this time? Has he been researching all about magical creatures for his sake? And to think the younger male wanted nothing to do with this tournament in the first place—  
  
“All right, champions, gather around—“ Barty Crouch Sr. announces while carrying a small sack that’s been wriggling about. “It’s time for your first task. Listen closely now.”

Jungkook almost whines at Taehyung’s luck as he stands behind one of the wooden pillars supporting one of the bleachers. He had to pick the Hungarian Horntail! The Hufflepuff, still carrying the books with him, gulps as the dragon is chained in place— the golden egg, the object that they must retrieve for them to proceed to the next challenge lay near its tail. Jungkook knows its been taught to be territorial with that egg, with the way its scales ripple and shine intimidatingly at the crowd in the bleachers, eyeing the environment and scoping out any potential threat. He hopes Taehyung got his note—  
  
“For the last champion, Kim Taehyung of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”  
  
The crowd cheers and Jungkook gulps as he peeks through the wooden beams and pillars, catching a glimpse of Taehyung stepping in the field which had been converted into a stony area for the task. The whole stadium goes silent as Taehyung approaches, having seen the egg from the distance—  
  
_Crash!_  
  
The Horntail throws its tail with a deafening roar at Taehyung who flies from the impact and landing against a pile of rocks. The crowd collectively gasps and Jungkook clutches his books tightly.  
  
“No, no, _no_—“ Jungkook whimpers, paling as he sees the Horntail stretch its neck back before breathing out a large blast of fire to where Taehyung is. “_Taehyung_!”  
  
The Horntail almost slithers closer and lunges at where Taehyung had crashed, the Slytherin only barely missing its sharp jaws. Taehyung jumps and rolls behind a pile of rocks, catching his breath as the dragon turns around again, slamming its tail near where Taehyung is— sending debris of rocks towards him.  
  
Jungkook nibbles at his bottom lip as he watches, “Taehyung! Come on, Tae! _Use your wand_!” He knows his cheers aren’t heard, what with all the shouting from the crowd and the dragon’s roar echoing loudly throughout the field but he feels like he has to— if even just a little bit, he wants to help the elder in any way possible.  
  
Then, the dragon lets out a roar, stepping back as if he was hit by a spell— a stunning charm. The crowd cheers as Taehyung runs and jumps through the rocky course, skin covered in scratches and soot. The Horntail is agitated now, wings spreading to intimidate. The crowd all gasp as it breathes out a pillar of fire again before turning around to slam its tail at Taehyung’s direction.  
  
“_Aguamenti_!” Taehyung shouts and a jet of clear water propels from the tip of his wand, hitting the flames and casting a body of mist from where he is. The dragon growls as his field of vision is disturbed by the mist. Then—  
  
The dragon roars again as another stunning spell hits it before he sees a flash of green jumps from the mist, the dragon prepares to lunge at the champion but Taehyung beats him, casting a Conjunctivitis charm now that he has a view of the dragon’s eyes. The dragon roars as his eyes are hit by the spell, it staggers back and throws its head down, writhing in discomfort as the spell catches its eyes. Taehyung jumps onto the rocks and reaches for the golden egg—  
  
He did it.  
  
He _fucking_ did it.  
  
Jungkook feels his legs give up on him as he drops down on the ground, shaking at what he just saw. Taehyung did it. He really did it. He won and got the egg!  
  
The crowd erupts in cheers and celebration, banners of the Hogwarts logo fly up in the air as Taehyung is seen on the rocky field, lifting the golden egg up with his iconic boxy grin on his face and standing victoriously amidst all of the wreckage.  
  
Jungkook cries in his secluded spot just underneath the bleachers where he knows Taehyung can’t see him. But he’s happy— he’s _so_ happy for him.  
  
Jungkook didn’t know smiling could hurt so much until now.  
  
The celebrations carried on until they reached the dormitories. The Slytherins were putting on quite the show for their representative and Taehyung was enjoying every second of it. He truly was. But he wanted to see one person— the one person who gave him what he needed to know for him to even have a chance at this task. The one who gave him the key to opening the door for the next task that lay ahead. His little guardian angel.  
  
He didn’t have time to look for him though, not when he was immediately dragged by his fellow Seventh years for a grand celebration. Oh well, he can always meet with Jungkook first thing tomorrow morning—

“Where are you off to, Taehyung?” One Slytherin asks him as he manages to break free from the group to head to the door. The party had carried on till early morning— what else would you expect from a group of teenagers? Most had collapsed from all of the partying while some still carried on with their own festivities and games.  
  
“I have someone I need to see,” Taehyung says with a grin, putting on his dark brown coat, “Go ahead and keep at it, guys.”  
  
The rest of the group continued on with their celebrations, though some were already complaining that they needed to sleep, as Taehyung leaves the Slytherin chambers with the golden egg in his arms. He wants to personally show it to Jungkook, wants to see the surprise in his eyes. He’s turning around to head upstairs towards the main hallways, looking for the black haired male. He didn’t have to look for long, knowing his hiding spots very well. Jungkook was behind by the castle grounds, throwing pebbles at the Black Lake, dressed in a simple black jacket and his Hufflepuff scarf wrapped around his neck— he looks like a cute little mushroom, Taehyung thinks fondly.  
  
“I thought I’d find you here,” Taehyung greets as Jungkook drops a pebble in the lake in shock, turning around at the sound of his voice.  
  
“Tae—“ Jungkook croaks, nose a light shade of pink from the cold, Taehyung thinks he’s going to have to buy the younger one a new muffler to keep warm. “What are— What are you doing here?”  
  
Taehyung cocks an eyebrow up as he approaches the younger male by the edge of the lake, “I haven’t seen you since yesterday.” He pauses as he steps on a few pebbles before lifting the egg up for Jungkook to see, “And I had to go see the one who gave me all of those hints about the dragons. After all, I couldn’t have done it without you.”  
  
Jungkook’s cheeks turn a little red. Taehyung thinks it’s cute— thinks everything about Jungkook is cute. The Slytherin bites back a gushy and fond smile from showing on his face, it’d be too obvious then, “I-I was just— I didn’t know you’d read it, hyung.”  
  
“I did,” Taehyung smiles, “_Really_, Jungkook— you saved me from all of the trouble out there. Thank you so much.”  
  
Jungkook gives a small smile as he ducks his head, humbled by the elder’s gratitude, “Of course, hyung.” His eyes stare at the golden egg in Taehyung’s hands, “And that’s the clue for the next task?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Have you tried opening it?” Jungkook asks, taking a step closer and reaching out to trace the intricate drawings on the outer shell, his eyes shining in unhinged curiosity, “Interesting—“  
  
“I haven’t tried to yet and to be perfectly honest, I wanted your opinion about it first.”  
  
Jungkook darts his eyes to Taehyung’s direction, ogling at the elder, “M-Me? Why me?”  
  
Taehyung shrugs, “You gave me the hints to the dragons and judging by the appearance of this egg, it looks like something along the lines of your field of expertise.”  
  
“So you think this has, again, something to do with magical creatures?” Jungkook traces one drawing with a finger and narrows his eyes, “Actually, it _does_ seem a little familiar—“  
  
“Really?” Taehyung follows Jungkook’s gaze and his gentle tracing, a little entranced by the younger male’s touch.  
  
It’s almost an intimate moment between them as Jungkook leans closer forward, eyes hooded while scanning around the egg’s surface, completely focused with his lips slightly parted while Taehyung is leaning closer to him as well, his own eyes completely distracted by the young wizard before him. Any closer and they would be meeting midway with their lips—  
  
Then, Jungkook lets out a loud gasp and pulls back, staring with wide eyes at Taehyung as if he just had epiphany, “Taehyung!”  
  
“Wh-What?” Taehyung quickly pulls back, willing his voice to remain stable and for his nerves to calm down. He wasn’t just imagining wanting to kiss Jungkook just now, was he? He gulps as the younger male stares at him and then at the egg and then back at him, eyes growing wider by the second.  
  
“Merpeople!”  
  
“Mer-_what_?”  
  
“The _Merpeople_!” Jungkook points at the egg, “These drawings— I’ve seen them on one book about creatures underwater— I think the next task has something to do with them, hyung.”  
  
Taehyung looks back at the egg in his hand, “Really? So, it’s something to do with being underwater then—“ The elder is about to reach for the top of the egg when Jungkook grasps his hand in his. Taehyung tries not to blush at the contact, especially when the younger male is looking at him with a very serious expression on his face.  
  
“No! Don’t!” Jungkook gasps, “If I remember correctly, creatures underwater can’t communicate above land. I think you need to open it underwater.”  
  
“What? It can’t be—“ And then Taehyung twists the golden knob at the top and the it opens, splitting into three parts like a blooming rose, revealing a banshee-like cry loud enough to wake up the whole Forbidden Forest. Jungkook frantically tries to shut the egg up while Taehyung covers one ear, wincing in pain.  
  
“_Hyung_!”  
  
“Okay, you were right. I should’ve known better.” Taehyung wheezes as he holds the egg at a reasonable distance now.  
  
“Right,” Jungkook huffs, “So, it looks like you have to open it underwater.”  
  
Taehyung blinks and looks at the egg suspiciously, “Okay— so then I have to take a bath with it?” He tries not to think too much when he sees the obvious blush that crosses Jungkook’s cheeks.  
  
“I-I guess— J-Just try, hyung!” The black haired male stammers, now realizing their close proximity and promptly takes a step back.  
  
Taehyung is just so smitten with him that he can’t help the words that leave his mouth a second later, “What? Are you curious if it’ll work or not? Want to join me in the baths, Kookie?”  
  
The scream he gets in return is enough to rival the golden egg’s.

Cryptic messages are not Taehyung’s favorite things to work with even though he can be quite good at decoding them; but if what he thinks the song the egg gave him the night after he had submerged it underwater is true then he’s dreading this second task more than the first.  
  
The song continues to play in his head, dread filling his veins as he steps foot on the platform just above the Black Lake where deep within its depths lies the village of the Merpeople.  
  
_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_To recover what we took._  
_An hour long you have to look_  
_To recover what we took_  
_Your time's half gone so tarry not_  
_Lest what you seek stays here to rot._  
  
He was hoping to get Jungkook’s opinion on the matter but he couldn’t find the younger male anywhere in the castle grounds before the task— the fact, of course, is slowly scaring Taehyung to bits.  
  
_Where are you, Kookie?_ He thinks as he scans the crowd— it’s a mix of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons but there was no sign of the pair of eyes that always gave Taehyung a reason to keep going— those starry eyes, shining under the light.  
  
“Champions, please take your places.”  
  
Taehyung sighs low as he takes his position, flexing his neck from one side to the next.  
  
“Crazy challenge this one is, don’t you think?”  
  
Taehyung turns to see Jongup, Durmstrang’s champion and sees the solemn expression on his face. It only serves to further cement the Slytherin’s theory behind the song.  
  
“Yeah,” Taehyung says softly, “Crazy.”  
  
_You better not be in that lake, Jeon Jungkook._

The cannon signals the champions to enter the lake, each casting their own spell to be able to breathe underwater. Taehyung casts a Bubble-head charm, allowing a bubble like mask to form partially around his head to allow him to breathe. It’s a dark, murky world beneath the waters as Taehyung tries to navigate his way towards the Merpeople’s territory. Tall, tendril-like sea plants climb their way up from the lake floor, almost acting like some kind of trap or cage for the Slytherin. He vaguely sees Beauxbatons’ champion through the plants but knows that he can’t stop to say hello at a time like this— he has something he has to get back and he only has one hour to do so.  
  
Taehyung makes his way past the plants only to feel something tug at his ankle. When he looks down, he sees a horde of small, ugly looking magical creatures viciously trying to pull him down. They tug at his legs and then at his arms before one wraps around his neck. He manages to somehow break his arm free and pull out his wand, quickly casting an immobilizing spell which stuns the horde frozen.  
  
He swims away from them and finally sees the village of the Merpeople, several of them standing guard at a distance and observing his every move. He’s tense as he swims closer, noting how he’s the only one who seems to have found what they have to retrieve. As he grows nearer, he sees three people floating in the midst of all these fish-like creatures— ropes made of seaweed and kelp tied around their ankles to keep them in place— makeshift “hostages” for the task. Suddenly, his blood grows cold as he’s close enough to see their faces—  
  
— and one of them is Jungkook.  
  
_No, no— Jungkook, no!_ Taehyung thinks as he swims close enough to float just before him. The younger male is seemingly unconscious, but his skin is white as a sheet. There doesn’t seem to be any damages done to his body. He looks around, sees the way the Merpeople float closer with their sharp spears threateningly approaching him. Taehyung gulps as he gently cups the younger male’s cheeks— they feel firm in his hands, like rubber, probably from being in the water too long or through whatever spell they’re under in.  
  
He never wanted this to happen. He never intended for Jungkook to be involved in this dangerous tournament. Taehyung racks his head as the guilt floods him.  
  
Why Jungkook? Why did they take him?  
  
The Slytherin blinks slowly as he realizes the meaning behind this task; from the solemn look on Jongup’s expression to Jungkook’s absence since their last meeting— had they taken him because of what he meant to him? Had they chosen people who are of precious value to the champions?  
  
If so, then this is some disturbingly sick task at play.  
  
Taehyung gasps as he sees a figure loom closer, realizing belatedly that it was Jongup swimming towards him. He grabs hold of the ropes tying his “hostage” and breaks them free before he eyes Taehyung, nodding his head up to the surface. The Slytherin nods his head as he casts a spell to break the ropes around Jungkook’s ankle before taking hold of him by the arm. He watches as Jongup swims ahead— no doubt winning first in this task. Taehyung begins to swim up and looks back to the remaining person left. It was Hwasa and she was Wheein’s childhood friend. Taehyung wonders where she went— it’s been almost an hour— if he leaves her here—  
  
_No, she must be on her way already._ Taehyung shakes his head and turns to Jungkook’s cold, lifeless body— eyes closed and frozen shut. He has to bring Jungkook to safety first, he eventually decides as he swims up back to the surface.  
  
Taehyung gasps for air as soon as he breaks out of the water, coughing, “Jung-Jungkook!” He turns to the younger male in his arms, color finally coming back to his skin as he takes in a huge breath of air. He brings the younger male to the docks where several staff await them with warm towels and robes.  
  
“Hy-Hyung?” Jungkook croaks as Taehyung helps him up the platform, sighing in relief at the feel of warm towels and robes surrounding him. He looks to the elder with a grimace, “I—“  
  
“Ssh,” Taehyung is close to having a mental breakdown. Fuck, he was this close to losing him. He almost lost Jungkook. “You’re all right. _God_, you’re— you’re safe now.” He says, ignoring the staff trying to dry him up with fresh towels in favor of cupping the younger male’s colored cheeks, happy to see the color coming back to his skin.  
  
“Hyung, p-people are watching—“ Jungkook hisses under his breath as Taehyung leans closer, pressing his forehead against Jungkook’s, desperately feeling the return of the warmth of his body, missing the way his cheeks color in embarrassment.  
  
He almost lost this.  
  
Their moment is interrupted by an announcement from one official, “We regret to inform you that Beauxbatons Academy’s champion has chosen to retire from the task—“  
  
Jungkook’s eyes widen, “But her friend is still down there!”  
  
Taehyung curses under his breath and catches hold of Jungkook’s wrist before he does something he will regret. “Jungkook!”  
  
“Hyung, it’s dangerous for her to stay there! Merpeople aren’t the true threat in the Black Lake but the [Grindylows](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Grindylow)— they’ll drag a human down to the depths if they can.” Jungkook hurriedly exclaims, bringing out a handful of gillyweed from his pockets.  
  
_So that’s what those things were earlier._ Taehyung thinks as he looks at Jungkook, “What is that?”  
  
“It’s gillyweed, I was going to give it to you to help you breathe underwater after we figured out the next challenge had something to do with the Merpeople but—“ Jungkook doesn’t get to finish, not when Taehyung takes the handful of gillyweed and stuffs it in his mouth before jumping in the water himself. “_Taehyung_!”  
  
The crowd gasp back at having witnessed the Hogwarts champion swim into the lake. Jungkook looks back into the murky depths in horror.  
  
Taehyung grimaces, holding onto his throat as the slimy plants slide down his throat— _ugh, it tastes like absolute shit!_ The Slytherin writhes in pain before he takes a deep breath and— he breathes and realizes that he can breathe underwater. He feels for his neck where gills had formed and on his fingers and feet were webbed-like structures mimicking a fish’s tail and fins. He swims fast towards the place where they had found the three students and sees the last one— a girl in a Beauxbatons Academy robe, Hwasa, still unconscious.  
  
Taehyung doesn’t waste any more time as he aims his wand at the ropes only for the Merpeople to corner him with their spears.  
  
“I’m here to save her!” Taehyung speaks through the aid of his gills. The Merpeople hiss at him.  
  
“You _already_ saved one.”  
  
Taehyung glares before flipping back, knocking the Merpeople back with his fin-like feet before casting a spell to break the ropes tying her down. He grabs her and pushes her up towards the surface just in time before the Merpeople surround him again.  
  
Jungkook stares at the Black Lake, fear coursing through his veins. Then, bubbles appear at the surface— “There!” He points and the crowd along with the officials look on to see a glimpse of the Beauxbatons' student, gasping for air. She is hurriedly pulled to safety but Taehyung is nowhere to be found.  
  
“Tae—“ Jungkook grips at the edges of the platforms tight, knuckles turning white and ignoring the staff trying to drag him back to safety.  
  
Then, Taehyung is propelled from the water, landing onto the platform, hacking and coughing out violently.  
  
“_Taehyung_!” Jungkook cries out, hugging him tightly before pulling away to let the staff dry him. “Oh my god, Tae—!”  
  
The elder coughs out the water in his body and Jungkook only realizes the spear slashes and scratches on his legs and arms.  
  
“Tae— you’re bleeding! Professor! Professor Dumbledore!” Jungkook gasps, crying for the elder wizard in a panic. Before any one of them could fully register what had happened, Taehyung is brought aside and into the hospital wing for further treatment with Jungkook begging the other staff to let him tag along. Dumbledore had gone aside as well, hoping to discuss with the other tournament officials on their verdict with regards to the second challenge’s results.

“Merpeople’s spears are a bitch,” Taehyung hisses as Madame Pomfrey finishes up bandaging his wounded leg, beside him Jungkook sits as still as a statue, seemingly frozen in shock with eyes wide and growing wider every time he catches sight of a wound on the elder’s limbs.  
  
_This shouldn’t have happened_. Jungkook thinks to himself._ I should have stopped Taehyung. I should have stopped him from jumping into that lake. The other wizards would have done something to help the Beauxbatons— it shouldn’t have been Taehyung, it shouldn’t—_  
  
“—kook! Jungkook!”  
  
The younger male jumps in his seat and realizes that it was just the two of them in the wing now, Madame Pomfrey had already finished treating Taehyung and had already left. He then notices how moist his eyes were getting and how Taehyung seems to catch on, seeing as the elder was slowly getting up, propping himself on his elbows. Oh no. He’s going to cry and he’s going to do it in front of Taehyung— no, he can’t let that happen. Jungkook quickly ducks, swiping his hand quickly past his eyes to wipe away the tears before he looks back at the elder with a strained smile.  
  
“Y-Yes, hyung?” Jungkook croaks, voice wavering, “Do you need anything?”  
  
Taehyung worriedly looks at him, “Jungkook—“  
  
“I can go get it! You must be thirsty or hungry, right? Hold on, I can head to the Great Hall and get something for you—“  
  
Taehyung quickly grabs his wrist before he fully leaves his seat, keeping him in place. “Jungkook, wait. Please.”  
  
Jungkook keeps still, releasing a shaky breath, eyes still not meeting the elder’s gaze.  
  
Taehyung frowns as Jungkook avoids his eyes— he needs to seem them, he was this close to never seeing them again— so he reaches out his bandaged arms and cups Jungkook’s flushed cheeks, cradling him so gently as if fearing that any other way of handling him will tear him away from Taehyung’s grasp and into the deep, murky lake again.  
  
No. Not again.  
  
“Thank god,” Taehyung whispers almost brokenly that it alarms Jungkook. The younger male looks back into the elder’s worried gaze— and Taehyung sighs in relief.  
  
Jungkook’s chocolate brown eyes look back into his own and it as if he’s found his ground again.  
  
“Thank god, you’re safe, Jungkook—“ Taehyung adds, brushing a thumb over a soft cheek, no longer feeling the firm texture of skin from before. _What a relief._ “I was so scared when I saw you underwater, I— _god_, I almost couldn’t believe it.”  
  
“Hyung—“  
  
“Why _you_? Why did it have to be you?” Taehyung frowns before bringing his forehead close to press against Jungkook’s, their noses barely brushing but the contact is enough to warrant a small gasp from the black haired male. “I was scared to lose you, Jungkook. I really was.”  
  
Jungkook whimpers in his hold as Taehyung watches the way his cheeks turn pink prettily, the way his eyes glimmer with an emotion Taehyung hasn’t seen before— it was so warm, so endearing and so... _intimate_. He watches the way Jungkook parts his lips a little, just enough for him to sigh quietly but the air that leaves his small mouth is enough for Taehyung to feel alive again.  
  
Taehyung realizes then that he’s willing to do anything for Jungkook to be this close to him.  
  
Footsteps echo in the distance, causing the two males to jump back to a reasonable distance just in time for a familiar group of people to come into the hospital wing.  
  
The Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy, Madam Olympe Maxim, along with their champion and Professor Dumbledore stroll in the room. Jungkook jumps to his feet and bows in greeting as he shuffles to the side, completely out of place. Dumbledore sends him a kind smile before addressing Taehyung.  
  
“Kim Taehyung, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy and their champion would like to have a word with you,”  
  
Wheein steps forward and offers Taehyung a kind smile before bowing her head, “Thank you, Kim Taehyung. Thank you for saving my childhood friend. I have no words to offer my gratitude.”  
  
“It truly is a marvel to see the champion of Hogwarts save one of ours even though she was not yours to save.” The Headmistress smiles down at him, “You students of Hogwarts are one of a kind indeed.”  
  
Taehyung scratches the back of his neck before smiling back at them, “It’s fine, I only did what I thought was right. I’m happy to hear she’s safe now.”  
  
Wheein smiles in return, “You have our thanks, Kim-ssi.” She adds before stepping aside to let Dumbledore speak.  
  
“It was truly a noble thing you did back there and for that, I have managed to persuade the other officials to allow you to participate in the last leg of the tournament should you decide to do so.”  
  
Jungkook fidgets in his place, glancing worriedly at the elder.  
  
“Of course, we will allow you a moment of respite. Do take this time to settle down.” Dumbledore eyes them both knowingly before escorting the Beauxbatons out of the wing with him.  
  
Taehyung shakes his head, “I swear he knows—“  
  
“Knows what?” Jungkook asks, sitting back on his chair beside Taehyung’s bed.  
  
“Nothing,” Taehyung grins his usual boxy grin back at the younger male who returns it with his bunny-toothed smile.  
  
Jungkook fiddles with his hands then, tugging at the towel over his shoulders that have been keeping him warm, “Hyung,”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“...” Jungkook pauses before looking back at the elder with a small smile, eyes twinkling like new found stars. “Thank you for coming to save me.”  
  
Taehyung sighs, fond as he thinks that there really is no other person like Jungkook.  
  
“I always knew,” Jungkook says, eyes shining brighter, reflecting his mood. “I always knew you’d come. That’s— That’s what makes you—“  
  
A pause.  
  
Jungkook’s mouth parts but no words come out and he looks down, cheeks turning red.  
  
“Kookie?” Taehyung gently coaxes, reaching out to hold his hand.  
  
Jungkook finds it difficult to find the words he wants to say to him— words enough to convey how he feels— because there’s just not enough words to do so. His heart is bursting with Taehyung, Taehyung, Taehyung...  
  
Jungkook stands up abruptly and the elder blinks back in surprise.  
  
“Sorry—“ Jungkook bows and turns around, running out of the room quietly, leaving Taehyung in wonder.  
  
_Jeon Jungkook, you idiot!!_ He thinks to himself as he runs away from the one person he shouldn’t be running away from— once again running away from the one person who accepts him for who he is, the one person who sees him for who he is.  
  
Jungkook runs and runs until his legs ache and he thinks to himself— _you bloody coward_.

The third task was to navigate a maze that had grown on the Hogwarts Quidditch field. The maze was populated by various obstacles and dangers that each Champion had to overcome. Inside the maze lay the Triwizard Cup. The first Champion to successfully navigate the maze and reach the Cup would be declared the winner.  
  
Jungkook watches on as Taehyung enters the field, having to enter second after Jongup. They both catch each other’s eye and Jungkook quickly ducks his gaze away, embarrassed and afriad that the sharp Slytherin would catch onto his feelings.  
  
Jungkook doesn’t know what lies in that maze but he prays, with hands held tightly together, that Taehyung will come out safe and sound.  
  
Taehyung enters the maze which consists of tall, seemingly endless hedges looming above them, comprising of several twists and turns and strange, ever changing pathways. The deeper he goes, the less he hears of the crowds cheering for him until it falls deathly silent. When he turns, the hedges close shut, trapping him from retreating back his steps to bolt out of there. He heads further inside the maze, makes a turn and spots something in the distance. Wand at the ready, he prepares to face whatever stands before him. The thing creeps slowly, like a foreboding shadow approaching him in silence. Taehyung initially can’t make out its form but then it steps out into the moonlight and—  
  
“Jungkook?” Taehyung croaks, stunned at seeing the younger male in his Hufflepuff uniform and yellow and black wool scarf around his neck, smiling at him. “Wh—“  
  
Jungkook smiles warmly before him before slowly lifting his hand up, not saying a word. His arm is outstretched as if beckoning the elder to take it.  
  
_Is this a trick? A trap? But it all looks so real—_ Taehyung blinks, hoping to rid of this hallucination but it doesn’t disappear— he doesn’t disappear. Jungkook is still there, standing still, so far away from Taehyung with his arm outstretched.  
  
“Jungkook, what are you doing here?” Taehyung asks, eyes darting around looking for any sign where the younger male could have creeped through. “It’s dangerous, it’s—“  
  
He doesn’t finish. Not when Jungkook’s smile falters and at the middle of his pristine white button up was a slowly growing red spot— growing and growing and growing and Taehyung realizes belatedly that it wasn’t just any red stuff—  
  
_Blood._  
  
“JUNGKOOK!” Taehyung shouts, dropping his wand as he sprints to cover the distance between them. His legs and hands go numb as he watches in horror as Jungkook slowly glances down at his abdomen gradually staining in red and then back at Taehyung. He tries to part his lips but blood begins to trickle down from his mouth as well, his skin turning ashen white like a pale ghost. Before Taehyung could reach him, he collapses back, landing on the ground, lifeless, and yet—  
  
Taehyung can’t touch him. He can’t even _reach_ him.  
  
The maze shifts and Taehyung only barely manages to retreat to get his wand back, gasping as he darts his eyes back to where Jungkook is. He’s still there, lying on his side, blood pooling around him with his once bright and beautiful eyes dulled to a blank stare— a blank stare looking straight into Taehyung’s eyes.  
  
The elder gasps, practically hyperventilating as he falls back, legs going numb and feeling like lead had seeped through his blood. Why did he hesitate? Why did he question Jungkook being here? If only he had gone to him sooner, if only he had taken him in his arms and kept him safe, if only he had the courage and had told him how he felt—  
  
_If only_—  
  
Taehyung is about to let out a blood-curdling scream as Jungkook’s lifeless body continues to haunt him when a shout breaks him from his nightmare.  
  
“Get out of there!”  
  
Then, Jungkook’s form morphs into a black mist again as it vanishes into the darkness of the maze— Taehyung blinks, shocked as he looks around, panic rising up again.  
  
“Jungkook! _Jungkook_?!” Taehyung calls out and flinches when he feels a hand on his shoulder. It’s Jongup and he doesn’t look any better than Taehyung. The other male has a firm grip on Taehyung’s shoulder, refusing to let him run off, “Let go of me, I have to get to— I have to— _Jungkook_!”  
  
“Kim! Calm down! That wasn’t_ real_!” Jongup shouts, catching Taehyung’s attention.  
  
Taehyung stops as he looks at the Durmstrang champion with an almost crazed set of eyes, “What?! How can it _not_ be real?! I saw him— I saw him, he was right there and he was bleeding and—“  
  
“It _wasn’t_ real!” Jongup argues, “It was a Boggart, Kim. It’s supposed to show you what scares you the most. They probably put one in here to screw with us.”  
  
A Boggart? They put a Boggart in here? So then, it wasn’t really Jungkook? Jungkook is still safe and sound?  
  
Taehyung feels the air getting knocked out of him at the realization. Here he thought he had lost Jungkook again—  
  
“You all right, Kim?” Jongup asks, noticing the Slytherin’s pallor and shifting eyes.  
  
Taehyung shakes his head, “No,_ god_— I— I thought... I _thought_.”  
  
Jongup nods solemnly, “Yeah, I get it.” He pulls away and looks around, “This place is no joke. It’s been designed to play with your mind— make you see things you never want to see in your life.”  
  
_That’s for sure._ Taehyung thinks as he wipes the cold sweat from his brow.  
  
Taehyung can still feel the way his legs and hands trembled at seeing the life leave from Jungkook’s starry eyes. It was the worst feeling in his life. He shuts his eyes tight, trying desperately to erase the memory. Never in his entire life did he think that his greatest fear would be Jungkook’s death.  
  
“Thanks,” Taehyung says with a strained voice as Jongup pats him on the shoulder before running off in another direction, but not without giving him a quick “good luck”.  
  
Taehyung thinks he’s going to need all of the luck he can get for this task.  
  
Several minutes have passed but it feels like an eternity. Taehyung doesn’t know how many times he’s been circling this maze but he knows its been a while— god, his legs feel like giving up but he can’t stop. He can’t give up now.  
  
_The maze is toying with me._  
  
_It’s playing with my mind._  
  
_Making me see things I never want to see._  
  
Taehyung pants as he runs quicker, more desperate now. He wants to get out of this place— this hellhole. But every time he makes a turn, it’s just another long and winding path ahead. He’s about to lose his mind.  
  
A loud hissing noise breaks the eerie silence of the maze and Taehyung turns around to see something large lurking in the shadows heading towards him. Before he could process what it is, a large limb breaks free from the darkness, its claw almost hacking through Taehyung had he not jumped back in the last minute. The Slytherin turns around to see his path blocked by the sentient hedges once more. He turns around and sees the claws scratching the ground, then the limb, then the sternum and six beady eyes staring back at him— An [Acromantula](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Acromantula) creeping its way towards him with intent to kill.  
  
"Shit!" Taehyung curses under his breath as he sees an opening, lunging for it in time when the spider thrusting forward, screeching in ire.  
  
Taehyung turns his head and ducks before the spider's fangs could snap his head off. He casts a stunning spell at the beast before running to create a bit more distance between them. The spider lets out a shriek before its beady eyes focus on him again, crawling forward with its long limbs reaching out to swipe at him. Taehyung rolls back, evading one clawed limb but only barely as another limb manages to hit him, scratching his left arm.  
  
"Damn it!" He hisses as his sleeve is ripped. He bumps into the hedge as he tries to avoid the spider's attacks.  
  
When the spider lunges forward again, Taehyung casts another stunning spell to knock it back before readying his wand again, "_Incendio_!"  
  
Fire blasts from his wand, striking the spider and shocking it as it gradually retreats. Taehyung summons one more fire spell before pausing as the spider retreats into the darkness, the path once more concealed by the hedges as they close it off.  
  
The Slytherin stands still for a moment to catch his breath, leaning against the hedges to balance his footing. His lungs are aching for air, heart beating too fast against his ribcage and limbs heavy with fatigue— but his mind keeps reeling.  
  
_What if he can never get out of here?_  
  
_What if he’s lost in this maze?_  
  
_What if—_  
  
“No,” He pants, shaking his head, “No, no, no— get a hold of yourself, Taehyung.” He chants, breathing hard. _You can do this. You can get out of here. You can do this. You can. Come on—_  
  
Jungkook is waiting.  
  
Taehyung senses something move in front of him. He looks up and sees the hedges in front of him shift— they open to another pathway. He slowly makes his way through it, breathes leaving his mouth in harsh puffs. When he turns around, the hedges begin to close off behind him, leaving him no room to back out. He steps forward and sees something glimmering in the distance.  
  
“Is that...”  
  
The Triwizard cup glows in an almost iridescent silver light and Taehyung can’t help the huge sigh of relief that leaves him.  
  
He’s found it. He’s done it.  
  
He steps up onto the small stage it’s been placed upon and carefully reaches out his hand.  
  
He can finally see the stars again.

**✢ ✢ ✢**

Taehyung hums, smiling against Jungkook’s chest as he lays peacefully with his arms embracing the younger male. He’s home now.  
  
“I wouldn’t have won back then without you, you know?”  
  
He feels a light pat on his head, causing him to look up with curious eyes. Jungkook returns his gaze before giving him a little teasing smile, “Don’t try and play me with your words, Tae.”  
  
The elder huffs, “Used to work before, I don’t see why they won’t work now.”  
  
Jungkook chuckles, running his fingers along Taehyung’s hair, “A Slytherin through and through.”  
  
“If I recall correctly,” Taehyung hums, “A certain Hufflepuff himself displayed quite the courage rivalling that of a Gryffindor’s when I came out of the third task with the cup in hand— hmm, what was that he did again?”  
  
Jungkook’s eyes widen as his mouth gradually drops open, speechless.  
  
“I believe it went something like this; picture a sweet Fifth year Hufflepuff, dressed in his black coat and robes with his worn out scarf, running out onto the field before hundreds of people only to then embrace me, the Triwizard Tournament Champion, in their arms and proclaiming their love for me in front of the whole school.” Taehyung lifts an eyebrow, grinning at the younger male, "Doesn't that ring a bell for you, sweetheart?"  
  
Jungkook is beet red— as red as the color can go, “I-I did no such thing!”  
  
“Ah, my apologies— I forgot to mention the Hufflepuff absolutely refusing to let me go afterwards—“  
  
“_Kim Taehyung_!”  
  
“Who would’ve known that my _cute_ little Fifth year junior would cry and confess his feelings like that,” The elder laughs, burying his head onto Jungkook’s chest, “You always know how to take my breath away, don’t you, Kookie?”  
  
“Shut up!” Jungkook brings his hands up and covers his face in embarrassment. “Oh my god! I _can’t_ believe you!”  
  
Taehyung continues chuckling as the younger male groans in disdain, hiding his red and shaken face from the elder. The Slytherin smiles down, reaching out to uncover his boyfriend's face, fond eyes looking down at him as he pulls one hand close to his lips, pressing a kiss on the back of it, earning him a little squirm from the male beneath him.  
  
"It was everything I'd ever wanted," Taehyung whispers against his hand, pressing soft kisses on any skin his lips touch, "When you came down from the bleachers towards me, I thought I had everything I wanted right then and there. You were_ so_ brave, Jungkook— braver than any school champion for the Triwizard tournament, braver than me."  
  
Jungkook purses his lips before pulling his hand away from Taehyung's, only to cup the elder's cheek gently, "Tae," He says, "The third task—"  
  
The elder looks at him with sad eyes, "The absolute worst, in all honesty." And he feels the hand against his cheek gently brush his skin carefully, as if afraid to hurt him more than he was back then, "It made you feel like you were going to be trapped in there forever— made you lose your mind, actually."  
  
Jungkook makes a noise close to a whimper, "I— I can't even begin to imagine."  
  
"And I don't want you to," Taehyung smiles back, warmth returning to his gaze as he leans down to press his forehead against Jungkook's, brushing their noses together. "I don't want you to go through that. I don't want you to go through _anything_ like that at all. After the tournament, it made me realize how much you mean to me— it made me realize what I could've lost—"  
  
Jungkook continues gazing into those warm eyes that has never once looked away from him— always, always looking at him—  
  
— studying him as if he was a constellation of comets waiting to be discovered.  
  
Jungkook gives the elder a warm smile which he gladly returns without a second thought. He brings his hand down, slowly tracing the elder's jawline before his thumb stops to trace his bottom lip tenderly.  
  
"I was against it from the beginning, you know." Jungkook whispers with a soft chuckle in his voice.  
  
Taehyung grins, "And yet _you_ were my most faithful supporter."  
  
Jungkook pouts and Taehyung kisses it away before nuzzling against the side of his head.  
  
“Are you thinking of watching the tournament?”  
  
Jungkook asks after a moment of silence and Taehyung hums in reply.  
  
"Perhaps," He says, pressing a chaste kiss on his cheek, "If you'd watch with me."  
  
"_Tae_—"  
  
"If I'm going to have anything to do with the tournament this year, I'd like to do it with you by my side this time," Taehyung says, rolling off the younger male to lay by beside him, on his side with his head propped up in his hand, looking down at the black haired male. "And not as a Hogwarts champion, of course."  
  
Jungkook tilts his head up and gives the elder a smile, "... That sounds nice."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" He grins his boxy grin back and Jungkook giggles.  
  
"When does it start again?"  
  
"October 30th, baby," Taehyung presses a kiss on his forehead, "Is it a date, then?"  
  
Jungkook hums, "Well," He smiles as Taehyung scoots closer, placing a relaxed hand over his hip bone to pull him into his arms, "I _am_ interested to see who the other schools are sending out this year."  
  
"Good," The elder replies, leaning down to kiss him on the lips— short and sweet, "It's a date then."  
  
Jungkook smiles against Taehyung's lips, cuddling closer to the elder as he breathes in the scent from his clothes— smelling of cinnamon from the gingerbread at Hogwarts, the autumn sun and his natural scent— the black haired male closes his eyes and takes it all in, thankful for past Jungkook to have bravely took the leap of faith back then for this moment now.

**Author's Note:**

> My man Tae has a Triwizard Tournament Champion to his name! (￣^￣)/  
I hope you enjoyed!  
I actually wrote this in the plane as I'm traveling for a bit ehe


End file.
